1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of disc storage case with a self-locking security structure at the opening position. The case described herein can help protect the legal rights and interests of the disc issuers and enhancing the consumers' ability in identifying the authorized discs, so as to prevent pilferage and distinguish originals from fakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc storage case is usually composed of a case bottom, a case back, and case cover. The main function is for storing discs and protecting the disc from being damaged. Currently, most disc cases in the market do not have a security structure, thus it can be opened easily without damaging the case in any link of the distribution, and the disc may easily be subjected to theft and secret substitution. As a result, the issuers can hardly protect their legal rights and interests and the customers have difficulty in determining the genuineness of the discs, either.